


La lettre au fond du tiroir

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino avait l'habitude d'aller et venir chez Antonio. Deux ans auparavant, il est parti pour de bon sans explications.<br/>Antonio ose enfin toucher à sa commode de lit et découvre la vérité sur l'homme qui a partagé sa vie pendant cinq ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lettre au fond du tiroir

Antonio avait vécu très longtemps dans l’ignorance concernant les activités réelles de son ex.  
Lors de leur relation, Lovino partait et revenait à des heures impossibles, prétextant un travail de dirigeant de multinationale. En pleine nuit, il avait un appel de l’autre côté du monde et s’en allait au pied levé. Durant les journées, il s’occupait du siège social. Parfois, il s’absentait pour un voyage d’affaires. Ce pouvait durer des semaines entières, voire des mois. Lovino lui posait régulièrement des lapins en donnant comme excuse un repas d’affaires qui s’éternisait ou une urgence de dernière minute. Éperdument amoureux, Antonio lui avait absolument tout pardonné. Lovino se présentait régulièrement chez lui et lui montrait son attachement par des cadeaux ou des attentions plus subtiles.  
Sa langue de vipère et son côté adorable le faisaient craquer complètement.  
Antonio adorait quand Lovino se mettait en colère, jurait tous ses grands Dieux pour finalement se faire prendre contre un mur. C’était explosif entre eux ! À chaque fois qu’Antonio se plaignait d’être délaissé, la tension montait jusqu’à ce qu’ils exultent dans le plaisir. Passionnels, ils ne retrouvaient le calme et la tendresse qu’après s’être donné plusieurs fois l’un à l’autre. Sans interruption, bien sûr. Sinon, c’était reparti pour un tour. Parfois, un geste innocent provoquait le désir, quand leur couple se noyait dans l’amour inconditionnel. Antonio n’avait jamais été autant compatible avec une personne sur le plan émotionnel et physique. Il avait fallu que ce soit un homme au sale caractère et au rythme de vie suspect qui le mette dans tous ses états. Lovino avait heureusement de bons côtés, autres que le sex-appeal, sinon ils ne seraient pas restés autant de temps ensemble. Gentil, serviable, attentionné, aidant, Lovino rattrapait toutes ses absences en le comblant de toutes les manières possibles.  
Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient émis l’hypothèse que Lovino lui mentait tous les jours. Vie de famille rangée, enfant caché, amant, théorie extraterrestre… Ses amis avaient déconné un soir de grande beuverie. Et non, toutes leurs explications saugrenues ne lui étaient pas restées en tête.  
Trop amoureux d’un gros connard pendant cinq ans.  
Ils étaient séparés depuis deux ans… Enfin, séparés. Bien grand mot. Un jour, Lovino n’était pas revenu… Deux ans s’étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière étreinte lorsqu’Antonio avait trouvé une lettre au fond du tiroir de sa chambre.  
Antonio n’était pas du genre à vérifier dans les placards, mais un peu de ménage à fond à certains moments était nécessaire. Il allait vendre cette commode de nuit qui lui rappelait trop l’absence de Lovino.  
Un brin de nostalgie l’avait happé en constatant que Lovino avait laissé un paquet de cigarettes, des mouchoirs, son parfum… Et un flingue !  
Oh ! Putain ! Un flingue dans le tiroir de la commode de Lovino.  
Antonio prit des gants pour sortir l’engin. Antonio se demandait dans quoi sa nature naïve et enjouée l’avait embarquée.  
Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre dans un état pas possible. On aurait dit que la rage avait habité Lovino quand il l’avait eu entre les mains. Pas étonnant de l’italien.  
Le corps tremblant, Antonio lut le contenu avec effroi.  
« Signore Romano « Lovino » Vargas,  
Vous n’avez pas cédé à mes exigences dans les temps impartis. J’espère que le colis vous fera réfléchir. Au cas où vous auriez un doute, il s’agit d’un bout de votre demi-frère Karpusi Herakles. »  
Antonio tint la lettre du bout des doigts, car certaines tâches laissaient à penser qu’elles étaient d’origine biologique. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel !  
« On ne retrouvera malheureusement jamais son corps. Je ne crois plus que la famille compte vraiment pour vous. J’hésite vraiment à torturer votre jumeau et à vous envoyer un DVD. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment efficace. C’est dommage… Feliciano a l’air plutôt charmant. De plus, il vous ressemble assez pour que je puisse passer ma frustration sur lui. »  
C’est une blague ! C’est un canular ! Ce n’est pas possible ! Qui était ce taré ? Lovino avait un frère jumeau ? Il ne lui avait rien dit ! Son propre nom apparaissait plus loin. Curieux, Antonio lut jusqu’au bout.  
« En tout cas, j’ai été heureux d’apprendre que vous étiez une tapette. Ça me servira pour détruire votre image de mafieux dur à cuir, italien séduisant et beau parleur. Mais bon, mon objectif n’est pas de disperser vos troupes, mais de les intégrer aux miennes.  
Je vous conseille vraiment de me céder votre réseau et d’abandonner toute idée de continuer dans le milieu ou je me verrai dans l’obligation de rendre une visite de courtoisie à ce cher Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Il a l’air tellement bête que ce sera facile de le kidnapper. Et j’en ai marre de vous mâter à travers des jumelles pour déterminer vos sentiments pour lui. Enfin, 5 ans de relation, même pour un type avec un corps d’athlète, je pense taper là où ça fait mal.   
En attente de votre réponse, je me ferai une joie d’effrayer votre jumeau (il est tellement sensible ! C’est un bonheur sans cesse renouvelé !),  
Cordialement,  
Ivan Braginsky. »  
Antonio trouva une lettre toute griffonnée. Il reconnut alors l’écriture de Lovino. Il s’agissait d’une demande de rendez-vous en des termes beaucoup moins cordiaux avec cet enculé d’Ivan. Antonio rit quand Lovino expliqua l’usage du robinet que se trimballait ce fameux Ivan. Non, ce n’était pas pour taper les gens, c’était pour se le mettre bien profondément dans des moments de solitude d’enfoiré congénital.  
Le rendez-vous sur la lettre était la date de la disparition de Lovino. Antonio préférait ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé exactement. Non, vraiment pas. Lovino était plongé jusqu’au cou dans des affaires louches qui l’avaient certainement amené à se faire tuer. De manière violente.  
Antonio froissa la lettre sous la frustration et la tristesse. Il retint ses larmes et s’en voulut de ne pas l’avoir retenu auprès de lui. Ce jour-là. Antonio savait que quelque chose n’allait pas quand Lovino avait écourté leur après-midi.  
Lovino n’était pas du genre à dire : « Ti amo ». Non. Ce n’était pas lui.  
Fébrile, Antonio ouvrit son ordinateur, car quelque chose le perturbait beaucoup. Comme un vieux souvenir, un papier dans un journal… Vargas, ce nom que Lovino n’avait jamais utilisé lui disait pourtant quelque chose.  
Une larme s’échappa de ses yeux. Inconsciemment, il connaissait la réponse.  
« Affrontement entre le clan Vargas et Braginsky.  
Les deux chefs de famille ont trouvé la mort lors d’un affrontement violent entre leurs clans mafieux, ce qui laisse présager des heures sombres pour notre ville… »  
Sous le coup de l’émotion et d’années d’incertitude, Antonio éclata en sanglots. Personne n’était venu lui dire que Lovino était décédé. En même temps, cela signifiait qu’il était hors de danger. Si Lovino était amoureux de lui à ce point, ce devait être sa toute dernière volonté. Éliminer tous ceux au courant de leur aventure.  
Antonio s’assura que l’arme était déchargée et enterra toutes les affaires restantes de Lovino dans le jardin. Il ne savait pas où son corps était enterré, la façon dont s’était déroulé son enterrement, si son jumeau avait beaucoup pleuré, si sa famille était plus nombreuse et qui il était vraiment.  
Il espérait que son âme viendrait se réfugier et se reposer dans son jardin.  
Même si Lovino avait été un être violent et infâme en tant que chef mafieux, Antonio l’avait connu autrement et avait imaginé toute une vie de bonheur avec lui.  
Quelque part, Antonio était soulagé de connaître la vérité. Même si elle était terrible, il savait pourquoi Lovino n’était jamais revenu à la maison. Il ne se poserait plus jamais cette question et n’attendrait pas les yeux dans le vague qu’il réapparaisse par magie.  
Il pouvait faire son deuil.


End file.
